


Skinny Dipping

by MissMcCarthy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcCarthy/pseuds/MissMcCarthy
Summary: Prompt Fill: "WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Skinny Dipping

It had been a long month. First, your best friend and fellow prankster, Clint, had been sent off on a mission with Nat, leaving you alone to plot against the rest of the team. Then, you’d been sent on a short term mission with Loki. The two of you barely got along on your days, and then you’d had to spend a week pretending to be on a honeymoon with him. You’d finally gotten back late yesterday to find that the rest of the team had been sent off on their own missions. For the first time ever, you had the tower to yourself, and you were going to enjoy it.

When you woke up this morning, you’d quickly checked with Friday that no one else had returned, and when she confirmed it you decided it was time for you to knock something off your secret bucket list. You grabbed a towel and headed down to the lap pool in the training room. You were enjoying your time alone and you figured if anyone came back while you were swimming, no one would be headed straight to the training room anyways. 

When you reached the lap pool, you grinned mischievously as you called out to Friday, “Do me a favor? Can you shut off the cameras in here while I’m here”

“Of course, Miss [Y/N], is there anything else I can do for you?” Friday’s smooth voice echoed around the quiet room.

“Let me know if someone comes home, please! Ooh, and can you turn on my Fun Playlist?” you waited until you heard the music kick on before you began to strip.

You’d been a shy kid, and when the rest of your classmates had been sneaking out to go skinny dipping at the local pond with their dates, you’d been inside reading. You’d never admit it aloud, but you’d always secretly wondered how it would feel to go skinny dipping. Sure, it wasn’t the local pond but swimming was swimming, right? Besides. It’s not like you were doing anything wrong really, there wasn’t that much of a difference between swimming and swimming naked, just a thin strip of cloth.

You paused to look at yourself in the mirror, admiring the smattering of scars that adorned your body. At one time, you’d been ashamed of them but as the years passed you’d begun to think of them as your medals of honor. You’d earned each of these scars, proven that you were stronger than whatever had tried to hurt you - even when it was just your clumsiness trying to assassinate you. 

With a cheeky grin, you quickly dove into the pool as your favorite song came on. It felt odd to be swimming without a suit, but kind of freeing in a way. Laughing at yourself, you began to swim your regular laps. You’d always felt more at home in the water than on land, so it didn’t take you long to settle into the routine. Thirty minutes later, you finally wrapped up your regular swim. You headed to the ladder and began to climb out, not noticing the stairwell door opening right in front you, too lost in the music. 

The music suddenly cut out and Friday’s voice tried to warn you, “Miss [Y/N] -”

“WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!” Clint’s voice was horrified as he whirled around to face the wall. 

Your cheeks had never blushed so bad as you grabbed your towel off the chair and quickly covered yourself, “What are you doing here?!” you couldn’t keep the embarrassment out of your voice, and you wanted to just crawl into a hole and die. Of all the people who could have walked in on you, it had to have been Clint?!

“Friday said you were down here! Why are you naked?!” he still refused to look at you, his hands covering his eyes even though he was facing the opposite wall.

“No one was supposed to be here! Friday was supposed to warn me when someone arrived home!” you explained, muttering under your breath that you hoped she’d at least turned the cameras off. 

“I asked her not to. I wanted to surprise you” he mumbled.

“Well, you managed that” you snorted, trying not to laugh. A long moment paused before you realized he was still staring away, “I’m decent. You can look now.”

He slowly turned to face you, his hands still over his eyes. He peeked through his fingers, relaxing when he saw you were covered. Your face was still violently red and a slow smirk crept across his face. 

“So, what’s with the skinny dipping?” the cocky smirk on his face was even more distracting than usual.

You mumbled under your breath looking anywhere but into his eyes, and he stepped forward, closer to you. He was close enough that you were almost touching, close enough that you could feel the heat radiating off of him. Slowly, he reached out and placed his thumb under your chin, forcing you to look at him.

“Care to repeat that loud enough so I can hear? Or at least looking at me so I can read your lips” his voice was gentle, but the cocky smirk stayed the same. 

You swallowed, your mouth suddenly dry, “I just wanted to see what it was like, okay? I never went skinny dipping growing up and I always kind of wondered what it was like.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Was that just a normal thing your friends did? Snuck out to go skinny dipping?”

You shrugged, “I mean, yeah. At least the ones who could get a boyfriend.”

“Are you telling me no one ever asked you skinny dipping, [Y/N]?”

You didn’t know it was possible for the blush to somehow deepen, and yet it did. “That would have required me actually hanging out with people, Clint.”

He frowned, stepping back and it felt like the room dropped ten degrees in a second as he moved away from you. For a second, no one moved but then Clint winked at you and began to remove his shirt. You were too distracted by his shirtless body to notice right away as he slowly removed his belt and began to unbutton his jeans. 

Your eyes flew wide and you spun around as he stepped out of his jeans, “What are you doing?!” you managed to squeak out.

He slowly moved to stand in front of you, clad in nothing but his boxers, “Well, I was really hoping you’d go skinny dipping with me.”

Your eyebrows pulled together in confusion as you looked at him, “Why would you want to go skinny dipping with me?”

Resting his palm on your cheek, he leaned in and kissed you. It started gradually but it wasn’t long before your hands were in his hair and he had you pressed against the wall. Finally, you broke apart, your eyes searching his for an answer.

In response, he merely held his hand out. You hesitated for only a moment before taking his hand as he pulled you back to the pool. Maybe skinny dipping wasn’t so bad after all. Not if it ended like this at least.

Twenty minutes later, the stairway door opened. It took Steve a second to realize what he was seeing, and he let out a yelp as he whirled away from the two of you. You buried your face in Clint’s shoulder at Steve’s intrusion, dying inside. 

“WHY ARE YOU BOTH NAKED?!” Steve’s voice rang out through the room as you both dissolved into laughter.


End file.
